


I'm Your Huckleberry

by LoneWolf223



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All about You Tonight, Anniversary, Anniversary celebration, Biting, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Date Night, Dominant Jesse McCree, F/M, Growling, Hair-pulling, Licking, Metal Arm Kink, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, POV Female Character, Passion, Penetration Fear, Pet Names, Romance, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Southern Accent, Surprises, Sweet Jesse McCree, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, loving boyfriend, thigh kink, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf223/pseuds/LoneWolf223
Summary: It's been two years since McCree and you had become lovers and McCree has something very special planned for you.





	

    Your heart pounded in your chest as excitement began to grow deep within you. You chewed your bottom lip in attempts to keep yourself under control as you made your way down the halls of the Overwatch headquarters. A piece of paper was being held in between your nearly shaking hands that you recieved that morning simply saying: "Morin' there darlin' meet me in my room tonight. Got something real special planned. See ya soon baby doll."

     It's been two years since McCree asked you out. It started when you were a small time medic under Mercy's tutelage and being the trouble making cowboy he was, McCree ended up in your care quite often. You had always found him cute and charming, but never expected that he would ask you out. After a couple of good dates, you two became an offical couple and been happy ever since.

     He treated you so well, unlike most men would be in a relationship with you. You had this...fear of male genitalia. Not that you didn't like men, but something about what was between their legs kinda freaked you out. McCree was perhaps one of the only men who respected you in this aspect. Only once had he tried to let himself inside you, but after learning your fears, he never tried to do it again claiming that he enjoyed giving pleasure more then receiving it anyway. Ever since that day, you believed you found perhaps the most perfect man in the entire world and for once, you weren't scared to be in a relationship with someone.

     Even as you reached the door to his little appartment that every agent of Overwatch recieves in the headquaters of the organization, you felt your heart pounding deep in your chest. You passed through this door so many times in the past two years, yet your nerves never dulled when you knew who excatly was behind it. However, the idea of a surprise from your loving boyfriend only added a layer of excitement to those already active nerves. With a deep breath, you knock on the door and hear a familar voice from within.

    "Come on in." the southern voice said with a cool tone.

     McCree's apartment was comfortable with a feeling of a welcoming home which brought you a lot of comfort everytime you came to see him. While it was rather nice and had little to no decoration, there were several movie posters of old western movies that had been lost in time and forgotten by most, except by a certain modern day cowboy you loved. You spotted McCree quickly after stepping inside, sitting on the couch wearing his favorite fannel and jeans while sipping on some afternoon coffee and watching TV. His trademark cowboy hat still resting on his head at its usual spot. 

      He quickly takes notice of you and looks at your direction with a sideways smile. With his free hand, he tips his hat to you with a playful gaze. "Hey there pretty lady. Was wondering when you were gonna show." He always knew how to make you blush.

      "Hey darling." you greeted with a wide smile as you joined him on the couch. You kiss his cheek, feeling the slightest bit of increased heat in his cheek as you did. "How was your day?"

      "Eh, same o' same o'. Reaper still fussing all the time at me and playing around with Hanzo at target practice while the boss man shouts at us to do better. How 'bout you baby doll?" McCree explained as he placed a arm around your shoulder as he pulls you closer.

    You shrug a little, "Same thing as usual. Junkrat came in with another injury from another one of his...experiments."

    "Sounds like rat." he chuckled. "Happy you didn't see me in the clinic again?" He looked at you with a knowing grin.

     "As long as you don't piss off Hanzo again so I have to get another arrow out of your shoulder I think you'll be fine." You joked and giggled softly before McCree gave you a gentle kiss. When your lips separated from his, you smiled softly and asked, "So what's this surprise you got?"

     A cheeky grin grew across McCree's face as he stood up from the couch. He grabbed your hand and pulled you off of the couch with a playful jerk. As you giggle, McCree wrapped his arms around your waist. When you finished giggling, he pressed a kiss against your lips. You closed your eyes as you felt McCree's gentle kiss slowly grow deeper and more passionate. Feeling yourself starting to melt into him, you wrapped your arms around his neck, letting one of your hands to grab a handful of his soft brown hair.

    McCree pulled away with a chuckle after feeling your hand. " Careful little lady. Do that and you'll make daddy go wild." You grin with a defiant smile as you pulled his hair gently, feeling his soft locks tangle around your fingers even tighter from your grip.

     "That's it, now you've done it." he grabbed you tight with a sinister grin as he picked you up. He placed his hands on your ass to hold you as your legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed you deeply, pushing his tongue to push your lips apart. You allowed him access and his tongue immediately started playing with yours. He squeezed your ass hard as his tongue wrestled yours. Your hand remained locked into his hair, only tightening your grip as he only made you more eager for him.

      Your heart jumped a bit as you felt McCree start to walk, hearing his cowboy boots hit the ground hard as his spurs made a little jingle with each step. His tongue never stopped playing with yours as he stepped into the bedroom. McCree bit your lip gently and let out a soft growl before dropping you down on his soft bed, quickly pushing himself against you. 

      One of his hands slipped between the two of you to grab your thigh tightly, letting you feel the strength of his fingers through your jeans. He made quick work of your shirt and bra, tossing them onto the ground as soon as they were off. McCree finally stopped kissing you and whispered into your ear, "Happy two year anniversary baby doll." 

       You felt chills run down your spine as you felt his warm lips start to kiss down your chest. His lips reached your nipple, his tongue snaking out to give it a teasing lick before blowing gently on it. The cold of it made your nipple harden quickly, allowing him to easily suck on it as his hand explored your other breast. His hand palmed the mound of your soft breast as he teased your nipple between his index and middle finger until it too was hard for him. You could hear the sound of his boots falling to the fall with a hard thud almost expertly along with the arousing sound of his lips sucking against your nipple. You let out a series of hot breaths and soft moans as you squirmed a bit underneath him. Your back arching as though you were trying to push more of yourself into his mouth. 

       It wasn't long before his lips pulled away from your breast with an audible pop and started a series of soft kisses down your stomach. As his kisses reached down to your stomach, you felt a growing dampness and tingling between your legs. It felt as though electricity was shooting up your body. You closed your eyes to enjoy the small kisses, but the moment you felt him use his mouth to unbutton your pants, you bit your lip hard. McCree was doing every little thing that made you squirm. You could feel his hot breath against your panties as he hurried to get your pants off and onto the floor.

     You opened your eyes to look at him to see a devilish grin on his face. "My my darling. You're so wet already. Do I turn you on that much." He teased as his fingers pushed against your damp panties, teasing your clit through them.

      Your legs spread wider for him as your nails dug into the soft bed. "Keep teasing me like that and I'll force your face down there." You replied playfully, but McCree's grin only widened.

       "I wouldn't mind if you did that at all baby doll." he teased as he lifted his hat from his head and placed it on your own. "Take care of that for me for a bit darlin'."

       You grinned widely, feeling all the more special that he let you wear one of his prized possessions, but your mind quickly returned back to the sight before you. McCree practically ripped your panties trying to get them off of you fast, desperate to get to the prize underneath them. As soon as your panties were off, you didn't give him a chance to stare, but instead grabbed the back of his head and forced his face to the sweet spot between your legs.

      You let out a loud moan as McCree wasted no time getting to work on pleasing you. The warmth of his breath sent a wave of heated pleasure through you. Your legs widened even more as his hands grabbed your thigh, his nails digging into your tender flesh. He only pulled away for a moment to bite down on your succulent thighs, growling like a dog in heat as he sucked on the spot enough to leave a red mark and some teeth marks in your soft flesh. Your moan came out louder then you expected, but didn't care about it, all you cared about was the amazing work McCree was doing to you.

     His tongue took long and slow circles around your aching entrance, making you desperate for something to fill it. Your hand grabbed the back of his head, letting his soft hair between your fingers. Your hips bucked up into his face, feeling that even his beard was getting wet from your sweet juices. His tongue started to lap at your clit, forcing a loud and heated series of moans out of you. The heat and sensation of overwhelming pleasure only made you squirm more as you moaned louder and louder. You could feel the build up of a strong ever growing pressure in your lower half, signaling you were reaching your end, but before you could, McCree pulled away.

      "Why did you stop?" You whined, squirming in desperation to finally cum.

      McCree grinned and pulled you up so that he could sit up behind you with your back against his chest. With a soft whisper into your ear, he spoke. "So I can do this."

       Using his knees, he made your legs spread wide apart and kept them that way. One hand grabbed tightly onto your breast while his metal hand wrapped itself around your neck tightly, cutting off some air from your lungs. You moaned in pure delight as the cold metal squeezed your throat firmly, allowing some air in, but only a little. His other hand let go of your breast and started rubbing your clit fast as he breathed hotly into your ear. Each other's moans like a symphony of pleasure. The pressure in your lower half had faded for a moment, but quickly came back in a new intense way. You found yourself practically screaming for McCree, but he wasn't quite done yet.

       Two of his fingers pushed inside of your tight pussy, squeezing them tightly and sucking them in deeper. He pushed them inside as deep as he could making you moan even more and making it harder for you to breathe, but you were loving it. With two of his fingers deep inside of you, he began to finger your tight aching pussy hard and fast, knowing your need to cum was coming to the point of desperation. He moaned in your ear from the feeling of your tight wet pussy squeezing his fingers together. "Come on baby doll...cum for me. Cum for your daddy." he moaned in your ear as he picked up the pace. He found your g-spot and rammed the tips of his fingers against it over and over again causing your legs to shake and your back to arch in pleasure.

     You screamed loudly and shook violently as cum squirted out of you, covering the entirety of his fingers in your sweet cum. With a couple of more gentle pumps into you, McCree gently let go of your neck, allowing you to breath again. You shook, unable to move from your intense orgasm. Without even looking, you could hear McCree's lips smack as he licked his fingers clean of your cum.

       McCree wrapped his arms around you tightly from behind and helped you get under the covers. He joined you and held you tightly, pushing his face against your neck. "Hmm...did daddy do good for his baby doll?"

        You giggled weakly. "Yes very good. You always treat me so well"

        "What can I say? I'm your huckleberry afterall. Now get some rest darlin'. Happy two year anniversary." he kissed your cheek and your neck until the wonder of sleep made you drift away in a world of warmth and safety within your lover's arms.


End file.
